


I Guess I Owe You One

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, blowjob, mention Michael Clifford/ Calum Hood, mention luke hemmings / calum hood, mention luke hemmings/ ashton irwin, post-sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Calum uses a make your own dildo kit on Ashton, the only problem is you have to be hard to make the mould, now Calum owes Ashton one
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I Guess I Owe You One

**[This is from my Cashton fic ' _The Bass Player_ ']**

"Okay, so how long does it have to stay on for?" Ashton asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at his hard cock, hidden in a silicone-filled, plastic sheathe.

"Just a minute or so more," Calum told him as he checked the timer on his phone. He sighed, looking around the bathroom, it was a pigstye. Ashton's sweatpants and shirt were in one corner, with little bits of the silicone still stuck to them. His underwear was on the tap, and there were little bits of silicone that had already hardened on the floor in random places. Thankfully the dirty old towels they'd put down around the chair Ashton was sitting in were all perfectly clean.

He had a feeling Ashton wasn't going to let him forget how much of a mess this experience had made. The older man hadn't been all that keen on the idea of a make your own dildo kit in the first place. He'd had a million questions, which if Calum were more famous maybe he'd be worried about himself. Questions like, 'Why do you need a dildo of my cock?' and more general ones which Calum hadn't really thought about at all like 'What if it gets stuck on my cock?'.

He'd soothed him mostly by explaining that he promised any time he used Ashton would be there or he'd get photos, he'd also had to assure that it wouldn't be used on anyone else and no one would ever know who's cock it was a mould of. No one he knew would believe he had an Ashton Irwin dildo even if he showed them.

"Okay, it can come off now," Calum told him, pulling gently at the tube, which once it had been wiggled a little slipped off easily. He took a curious glance at the inside of the mould, impressed with their handiwork and a little curious as to what Ashton's cock was going to look like in purple. He left it on the counter to finish drying, he whipped around when he heard a loud thundering noise, but realised it was just Ashton dramatically pulling the garbage bag he'd been using to catch the excess away.

Ashton shifted uncomfortably despite his member now being free, "so you're going to deal with this as well aren't you? I feel like I deserve at least that for agreeing to this,"

Calum chuckled, "I suppose you're right, I was just going to leave for Michael and Crystal's, but I'll take care of this first,"

He knelt down in front of the kitchen chair they'd dragged in, giving an amused sigh, then spitting in his hand and giving Ashton a few strokes, he took him into his mouth. He sucked on the tender head before starting to bob shallowly, his hand working the base slowly. Ashton pulled the hand away gently, sitting forward in the chair slightly and using his hand to guide his cock in and out of Calum's lips steadily. His pace was slow, and his eyes were burning into Calum's head as he watched his dick disappear behind the pillowy lips again and again. Ashton pulled his cock back against Calum's quickly swelling, his eyes now locked with Calum's as he rubbed the head across his them, his hand gently holding his chin.

"Didn't take much to convince you, you love sucking cock, don't you?" Ashton asked him quietly, his thumb rubbing gently against the side of his chin. Calum's jaw went slack, and his lips parted the rest of the way. Ashton started to slide his cock in and out slowly again, "like to be used, don't you?"

Ashton knew precisely what he was doing, coaxing a nod from Calum, who's dick was hardening at the words. He kept his tongue flat in his mouth, letting Ashton use it to fuck into leisurely, their eyes still holding one another's and Calum's dick growing harder and harder. Ashton drew back again, wiping small amounts of pre-come on Calum's lips. Calum could feel it and felt the urge to dart his tongue out and lick it away, but the other's member was blocking his access. Instead, he let his tongue swipe out over the head of his cock.

Ashton groaned, "Just love cock, you'd let me fuck your mouth whenever I wanted you're so needy for it," Calum groaned around him as he started to fuck into his mouth again, this time faster but still shallow, and Calum remained as still as he could. "Such a good cock slut, bet you're getting turned on just from this," Calum felt his cheeks flush but was sure Ashton wouldn't be able to tell. 

He drew back slightly, telling Calum "suck," and Calum created a seal with his lips again, working the length, deeper and sloppier than when he'd started, feeling his own erection aching in his pants, he used his free hand to palm himself through his sweatpants.

He could feel the tip of Ashton's cock touching the back of his throat every time he went too deep, his eyes watering slightly at the sensation, but he had a point to prove to Ashton. He could take it deeper than he was giving it. He kept going, as deep as he could without gagging over and over, letting his tongue press against the underside. Eventually, the older man pulled back, his hand coming to the side of Calum's face and wiping lightly at the tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. Calum pressed up wanting to connect their lips and Ashton indulged him in a peck. When he drew back, he looked down at Calum who had started palming himself through his sweats again.

"C'mon, you can rub your cock," he gave Calum another quick kiss before letting go of his face. The other took the queue to reach his hand into his pants and start to work himself before opening his mouth for Ashton to continue. "You're such a slut for it, aren't you? Bet Michael would love to know you're a slut too," Calum nodded as carefully as he could, not wanting to knock Ashton with his teeth as he took him in again, his eyes watching to see the expressions on his face. "Such a cock slut, surprised you haven't offered to suck Michael and Luke off, you love it so much," Ashton hummed, his eyes flicking open to meet Calum's. Who shook his head, quickly, almost letting his teeth scrape against Ashton's cock. "No? Don't lie; you'd love to have their dick's in your mouth, bet it makes you hard just thinking about it," he combed Calum's hair back as he spoke eyeing the younger boy hungrily.

Calum shook his head again, a deep blush creeping up his neck, he started to suck again, running his tongue up and down as best he could while he fucked into his own hand. "Don't just want them in your mouth, do you? You're so good, would be a shame not so share you, c'mon make me come, know you want it,"

He moaned, around Ashton's cock, his eyes screwing shut as his orgasm built. A few more sloppy strokes and Ashton pulled his cock free, coming on Calum's red and swollen lips. Calum moaned at the feeling, and in a few strokes he came all over the inside of his sweatpants, It might have bothered him more if they weren't Ashton's or if he'd had a moment to think before Ashton tugged him up off the floor and onto his lap. Kissing him deeply, licking the bitter fluid into their mouths, one hand holding his waist tightly and the other his cheek. Calum's own hands were the only thing stopping himself from completely collapsing into the older man as he continued to lick into his mouth, breathing heavily against his cheek.

He realised as he was mentally planning to pull away and bend over the counter that he needed to have left for Michael's fifteen minutes ago. He pulled back from Ashton begrudgingly."I've gotta get ready and go to Michael's, I promised I'd meet Crystal, and I won't have time tomorrow, we'll all be packing" Calum told him trying to rise, already getting uncomfortable in the wet sweats as he came back to reality.

Ashton attempted to stop him with a gentle tug on his elbow, but eventually, he sighed, "okay, take my car at least?"

Calum stood, taking a few steps back, "I can't take your car!" he protested and began to strip out of his clothes hurriedly.

Ashton stood holding out his hands to catch the clothes as Calum tossed them, "It already has Michael's address in the favourites, and Uber's in LA are sketchy as hell," he reasoned, turning from Calum to start picking everything else up off the floor.

"No, they're not," Calum said, giving a stern look to his back before climbing in under the shower spray.

Ashton sighed turning to face him, "Okay, they're not but just take my car it'll make me feel better,"

"Ugh, fine, but if anything happens to it, it's your fault, you made me!"

He chuckled, "Alright sounds fair, I'm just going to clean up in here, do you want me to grab you some clothes?"

Calum faltered for a second being drawn back into his fears from just a few days earlier, this was too familiar, "Uh, um, yeah please, just jeans and a t-shirt thanks,"

Ashton did as he said and continued around the room, picking up the garbage bag and picking dried silicone off the tiles. Calum washed his hair and his pits, wanting to make sure he didn't smell a thing like Ashton, his thoughts began to do what they often did these days as soon as he had a moment to think, they raced, and he found himself turning to ask Ashton a question through the open shower door.

"Do you really want Luke or Michael to fuck me?" the question didn't come out the way he'd thought it in his head, but he knew Ashton would understand.

Ashton stopped where he was squatted on the ground and looked up, thoughtful for a moment, he put whatever it was that was in his hands down and he stood the thoughtful look still on his face. "I don't know if I'd put it like that," he said moving toward the open door, he stood in the doorway hands holding the glass, it might have been scary if Calum didn't know Ashton. "I can imagine you taking really good care of Luke, you'd ruin him," he told him casually, and Calum blushed, choosing to hide his face under the shower spray.

Another question, one he'd always wanted answered, bubbled to the surface, "Did you and Luke ever?" he left it there, ambiguous.

"Luke and I have been friends for a long time, touring together almost as long, 19 and 21-year-olds can be horny creatures, you'd know that," Ashton told him, obviously choosing ambiguity as well. He didn't seem bothered by the question but continued his thought from before, "Michael though, the thought of him having you pressed up against a wall, I can't explain it, it's just so hot,"

"You know I wasn't a virgin before I met you?" Calum asked teasingly, "other men have had me pressed up against walls before," he laughed lightly.

"I know that that's not the same though, doesn't do anything for me," he seemed to think for a moment, "something about me knowing the other guy is the part I like,"

"Have you ever just watched before?" Calum asked quietly, slightly worried Ashton would take it the wrong way.

Ashton continued on in the conversational tone he'd had before, seemingly unaffected by any of the implications of the question. "Never really had the urge to before now, I guess that's one of the many good things about us, get to spend a little more time trying things out," he reached a hand under the spray and guided Calum's face closer to him, their lips not even an inch from one another, Calum leaned in just slightly waiting for Ashton to meet him, "aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to Michael's?" he asked quietly, pulling back and letting a grin stretch across his face.

Calum groaned, "Just go get me my damn clothes," he went to pull himself back under the spray, but Ashton stopped him giving him a peck on the lips before pulling back and giving him another cheeky grin. 


End file.
